The endless power transmission belt industry is a highly competitive one and there is a continuing effort to provide endless belts suitable for their associated applications yet at minimum cost. Many of such belts are expensive because numerous comparatively expensive materials are employed to arrive at the desired belt performance. Others of such belts are expensive because the materials employed are not compatible with each other and there is considerable processing required to arrive at an acceptable belt structure.